Ryou Can Be Straight Too!
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: A collection of short drabbles containing Ryou and a female character. Request are open, just leave a name of a female and a word to include. Chapter Five: AtticShipping  Ryou X Mana
1. Serenity's Date SoftShipping

This will be a collection of drabbles with Ryou and some female. They will all be **short**.

First up is SoftShipping- Ryou X Shizuka, but I felt like using the American names.

* * *

><p>She was smiling again as she checked her phone. He didn't like it, someone was after his sister and he still didn't know who.<p>

"Tell me who ya going on a date with, Serenity?" he asked as they walked down the stairs

"I don't think that's any of your business, Joey!" She rebuffed to his petering before sighing out an answer. "But if it will make you feel better, he's your friend, so I know you'll like him."

His friend? That narrowed it down but not by much. "It's not Duke or Tristan though?" he asked her, for the seventh time that week.

"I already told you big brother. I have no interest in them." She smiled as the door rang and kissing her brother's cheek. "He's here!"

"I wanna see just who this bastard is." Joey opened the door and was dumbfounded by who was behind it.

"Umm, Hello, Joey." Ryou smiled awkwardly at his date's older brother. "I'm here to pick up Serenity."

"Well, fuck." Even if he was the over protective brother, he knew a good guy when he saw one. He turned to his sister and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, you win, I do like your choice this time."

* * *

><p>Feel free to drop a female yu-gi-oh name and a word in a reviewpm here if you want one.

Or if you're on Tumblr you can drop it in the askbox there as well.


	2. Nude With Fruit VigilShipping

This was requested on Tumblr and the word was oranges and the pairing was Mai X Ryou

* * *

><p>"So what do I need to do with these?" Mai asked as she removed the rest of her clothing and stood on the stand in the middle of the room.<p>

"H-hold them in front and cover yourself." Ryou stuttered, not looking at her.

"What's the point of having me nude when you're going to shy away, Hun?" She inquired, covering her lower regions with a bowl of oranges.

"Because that's what the assignment for class wanted, 'Nude with fruit'." Ryou set up his canvas and tied his hair back.

"But why oranges?"

"They remind me of you, acidic but sweet."


	3. First Time With Mai VigilShipping

Another **Vigilshipping **with Cake. Remember you can feel free to drop a female yu-gi-oh name and a word if you want one :D

* * *

><p>"I've never really done this before, Sug." Mai adverted her gaze as she spoke.<p>

"Really? Never!" Ryou was shocked. How could someone who has gone through life like she has, for as long, never have done something like this before?

"I've just never had the occasion before!" She rebutted, cracking eggs.

"Well, then I'll just have to help you. Besides it's not like making a cake from scratch it too hard." He smiled before he kissed her cheek. "I'll take you through every step."


	4. Dress Shopping HostShipping

"Isn't it bad luck for me to be here during this?" Ryou asked his soon to be bride, Anzu. She was currently in the dressing room of a bridal shop.

"Don't be silly, it's not like we're really doing this the conventional anyway." She said as she walked out of the dressing room. He belly was rounded a bit because of the pregnancy. "I really like this one but, I'm going to have to get it loosened. I'm so fat right now." She sighed to herself, placing her hand on her belly.

"Well I think you're beautiful rounded with our child." Ryou got up from his chair and kissed her. Even if they didn't plan their child, it was a blessed gift either way.

* * *

><p>This was requested by bakuraXryou4everluv, hope it's what you wanted.<p> 


	5. Valentine? GraceShipping

"Um…. Here!" Ryou shoved a package into Ishizu's hand before he darted away the instant it left his hands.

"…?" She watched the teen run away before looking down at what he gave her. It was a small box wrapped in light pink paper covered in red hearts. Carefully tearing apart the paper, she unwrapped the gift. Inside was a box of assorted chocolates with a note attached to the top.

'Be My Valentine?'

* * *

><p>Requested by FallenAngelOfLove666 the word was Chocolate.<p> 


	6. Return To Flesh AtticShipping

It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Yuugi won the ceremonial duel. He had an inner strength that the Pharaoh had brought out of him. It was somewhat a surprise when Atem refused to leave him, and it was safe to say that no one called him getting his own body.

Yet, the gods weren't done messing with mortal life it seemed as the door to the other side opened and every member of the Pharaoh's court, who had yet to be reborn, walked out into the mortal plain in flesh. The biggest shock of all, at least to all but the ones in questioned, was when Mana, the one who the Dark Magician Girl was based off, glomped onto the pale British boy named Ryou.

They, being his friends, were used to seeing girl's embracing him in hugs, but when she pushed her lips onto his in the middle of the sacred chamber, every single jaw dropped. "What?" He questioned the ones in the room. Hadn't they ever seen someone kiss before? "I've been talking to her through my Ouija board since I was 12." He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Think of it as a long distance relationship."

They left the room and it's occupants as they headed toward the outside. They didn't want to waste their time with them at the moment. After all, she had died a virgin and was sexually frustrated. Ryou being the gentleman he is, had no problems with wanting to correct that.

* * *

><p>This is for TheBrokenNightmare I hope you liked it. The word was Kiss. If you want a request leave a name of a female and a word :D<p> 


End file.
